Darksiders (series)
:Looking for the first game in the series? See Darksiders. Darksiders is a series of fantasy, hack and slash, action-adventure video games based in a fantasy setting. The franchise has also spawned a novel and two comic books. Setting The series is set in a fantasy universe based around the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from the Christian Bible. The setting features angels, demons, undead and other fantastical monsters. There are also post-apocalyptic elements as the premise of the games is that the apocalypse has wiped humanity out already. Gameplay The games are primarily based around action hack-n-slash combat, as well as puzzle-solving in dungeons. There is also some platforming and exploration elements. They also feature (especially the first game) some mechanics inspired by 3D Zeldas and 2D metroidvanias, such as items/abilities granting access to new areas. The second game introduced some RPG elements such as an experience/level system and gear drops. History The series was originally developed by Vigil Games (headed by Joe Madureira) and published by THQ, the latter stating there would be a series of games. The first game in the series was the be titled "Darksiders: Wrath of War" but this was later changed to just "Darksiders". Darksiders was released in January 2010, with Darksiders II following in August 2012. Darksiders II was expanded by 3 DLCs: Darksiders II: Argul's Tomb, Darksiders II: The Abyssal Forge and Darksiders II: The Demon Lord Belial. In February 2013, however, THQ was forced to sell its remaining assets after filing for bankruptcy and the Darksiders franchise being purchased by Nordic Games in April 2013. Vigil Games broke up, with some members going on to found Airship Syndicate, and others founding Gunfire Games. On 12 August 2016, Nordic Games announced that it had changed its name to THQ Nordic. The new owner proceeded to create a forum page that asks fans for their thoughts on the first two games, so as to get a clear idea of what people would like to see in a new game. A producer of Nordic Games, Reinhard Pollice, stated that "One thing is for sure: The tale of the four horsemen is not over !". THQ Nordic published remastered editions of the two games: Darksiders II Deathinitive Edition was remastered by Gunfire Games and released in 2015. Darksiders Warmastered Edition was remastered by KAIKO and released in 2016. In May 2017, THQ Nordic announced Darksiders III, which was under development by Gunfire Games. Darksiders III was released on November 27, 2018. On June 6, 2016, THQ Nordic announced that Darksiders Genesis, a top-down co-op hack'n'slash game, would be developed by Airship Syndicate. Games *''Darksiders'' (2010) *''Darksiders II'' (2012) **''Darksiders II: Argul's Tomb'' **''Darksiders II: The Abyssal Forge'' **''Darksiders II: The Demon Lord Belial'' *''Darksiders II Deathinitive Edition'' (2015) *''Darksiders Warmastered Edition'' (2016) *''Darksiders III'' (2018) **''Darksiders III: The Crucible'' **''Darksiders III: Keepers of the Void'' *''Darksiders Genesis'' (2019) Novels *''Darksiders: The Abomination Vault'' (2012) Comic Books *''Darksiders: The Graphic Adventure'' (2009) *''Darksiders II: Death's Door'' (2012) Toys, statues and models *SOTA Toys made licensed statues for the Darksiders Series. They have made a War and Ruin statue, as well as a Samael. Category:Darksiders Series